KIMI TO BOKU NO KANKEI
by Kiki Takajo
Summary: "Deal?"/"Deal." Mulai besok. Akan ku buat dia cemburu, lalu berbalik menyukaiku... kyaa, aku tak sabaar./"Hm. Mulai besok,"/"Hn. Mulai besok."/"Gadis bodoh! Sana masuk!" Sialan./"Kakak, jadi hubungan kau dan aku sekarang apa?"/ SasuSaku. OoC. AU. DLDR. RnR? CHAP 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Plung.. plungg..

Suara batu kecil yang dilempar ke air sesaat mengisi kesunyian diantara mereka.

Sang gadis menatap danau didepannya dengan mata menyipit, sinar mentari senja yang membuatnya silau.

Sesekali pemuda disampingnya ikut melempar kerikil yang sudah mereka siapkan sebelumnya.

"Kak Gaara,"

Sang pemuda menoleh ke arahnya.

Mata keduanya bertemu, Sakura menatap mata laki – laki dihadapannya sendu.

"Apa itu benar? Kau tahukan kalau aku..."

"Aku tahu," Gaara memotong ucapannya.

Gadis musim semi itu tertunduk dalam duduknya. "Ku mohon kakak..."

Plung..

Sekali lagi suara lemparan itu terdengar, sang pelempar beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan sang gadis yang menangis tanpa suara.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tak bisa..." Ucapnya, seraya menjauh dari sang gadis.

* * *

**KIMI TO BOKU NO KANKEI**

**(Hubungan Kau dan Aku)**

**Pair : SasuSaku, slight GaaSaku, SasuMatsu and other pairing**

**Rate : T**

**Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning : DLDR(!), OoC, abal, AU, Typo, minim deskripsi, sudut pandang Sakura, dan lain sebagainya. **

**oOo**

* * *

"Jidat?!"

"Wuaaa." Teriakku kaget saat seseorang menepuk bahuku kuat. "Kau mau buat aku terkena serangan jantung?!" hardikku padanya.

"Habisnya~ kau ini lamunkan apasih? Dari tadi bengong." Ucapnya seraya duduk dibangku sebelahku.

Ah iya, dari tadi aku melamunkan kejadian tiga bulan lalu, saat aku mulai menjaga jarak dengannya, dengan pemuda yang sejak Smp ku taksir. Gaara, dia kakak kelasku lagi sekarang, aku menyukainya dan dia tahu itu. Tapi dia bersikap acuh dan malah berhubungan dengan perempuan lain, yah aku juga tahu diri aku hanya adik kelasnya, tapi setidaknya hargailah persaanku kakak! Dasar baka!

Tiga bulan lalu hari kelulusanku dari Smp. _Yeah_, aku bersekolah disini untuk mengejar cintaku, berharap ada kisah indah yang akan kualami disini bersamanya. Walaupun dia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Aku yakin harapan itu pasti ada, orang yamg udah pacaran bertahun - tahun aja bisa putus, apa lagi yang baru beberapa bulan!

"Yee, dia melamun lagi," Aku tersentak, lagi – lagi si _pig_ ini mengagetkanku dengan suara cemprengnya itu.

"Ahaha maaf, ayo kekantin." Aku nyengir kearahnya, lekas kutarik lengan Ino menuju kantin.

**oOo**

"Jidat?"

"Hm?" respon ku mendengar bisikannya.

"Kau lihat dia? Kyaa tampan sekali! Oh kami~," Ujarnya heboh sambil menatap dua pemuda yang duduk di pojokan kantin. Aku mengikuti pandangannya_, yeah_ memang tampan, kumasukkan sepotong _onigiri_ kedalam mulutku. Sengaja tak kualihkan pandanganku, sambil mendengar ocehan Ino tentang kesempurnaan pemuda yang di pujanya itu. Kulihat dua pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan menuju.. kami?

Ino otomatis diam, dan berbisik kearahku. "Sakura~ dia datang padaku,"

Benar saja, dua pemuda itu menuju meja kami dan duduk dihadapanku dan Ino.

"Hai Ino," Ugh, aku merinding melihat senyumnya yang lebih terkesan aneh, mungkin dikarenakan muka pucatnya itu. Ihhh~ aku makin merinding melihatnya dalam jarak yang hanya terpisah meja ini.

"H- Hai Kak Sai, ada apa bla.. bla.. bla.." Huh, dasar kak mayat! Kalau dia ada pasti aku selalu jadi obat nyamuk. Tch! Aku beranjak dari dudukku, lebih baik aku keperpustakaan.

Grep!

Ada yang menahan tanganku, kak Uchiha? Mau apa dia, menahanku pergi?

"Kau pacarnya si rambut merah?" sesaat aku mengernyit bingung atas ucapannya. Rambut merah? Ah, aku tahu maksud kakak sombong nan dingin ini.

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku kembali duduk di kursiku, "Bukan, memang kenapa? Ah~ kak Uchiha menyukaiku ya? Aku masih _single_ kok." Sengaja aku menggodanya. Sejurus kemudian aku langsung menunduk menutup kepalaku dengan tangan, fuuhh, hampir saja aku kena jitak kak Uchiha arogan ini.

"Bodoh."

"Hei, aku kan hanya bercanda. Bodoh! Kau juga jangan asal jitak kepala orang." Ucapku sedikit membentak. Membuat ino dan sang pujaannya – Kak mayat, menoleh kearah kami, tapi tak berlangsung lama karena keduanya larut kembali dalam obrolan penuh cinta mereka, ya mereka memang belum pacaran, tapi aku bisa merasakan keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sama. Haaa~ senangnya jadi Ino, perasaannya berbalas.. jadi iri aku. Tak seperti diriku ini.. Menyedihkan. Miris. Kasihan.

"Hn."

Aku memutar mata bosan, menunggu sesuatu yang kira – kira akan diucapkan atau tidak oleh kak Uchiha. "Jadi, mau apa?"

"Masih ingat denganku?" eehh? Aku mengernyit tak mengerti dengan ucapannya barusan. Tentu aku masih ingat diakan senpai yang selalu bersama kak Mayat.

"Kencan Gaara dan Matsuri. _Himawari cafe_." Lanjutnya kemudian. Aku menggeleng.

"Dasar ingatan jangka pendek!"

_What?_ Sialan benar Uchiha satu ini, Ino bilang dia ini irit bicara, tapi kenapa aslinya _kek_ begini?

"Pulang sekolah tunggu aku dikelasmu." Ucapnya serya menarik Kak Mayat pergi dari kantin.

"Dasar Uchiha anehhh!" makiku saat punggungnya menjauh tertelan keramaian kantin.

Mau apa kak Uchiha itu?

"Kau dengan Sasuke-_senpai_ kenapa sih? Ribut banget." Ino menatapku penuh selidik, kulirik sekilas Ino menghindari tatapan _kepo_ miliknya.

OoO

"Maaf Sakura, sepertinya aku– "

"Ya ya ya. Aku tahu kau pasti diajak kencan dengannya kan? Sudah sana tuh pacarmu udah nunggu." Aku memotong ucapannya sambil mendorong Ino menjauh.

"Ish, aku belum pacaran dengannya. Kau cemburu? Makanya _move on_ dong. Cari pacar sana, ku lihat Sasuke-_senpai_ menyukaimu." Godanya sambil mencolek daguku.

"Sembarangan! Hush hush tuh mayat pujaanmu nanti tambah pucat kelamaan nunggu." Sekali lagi ku dorong badannya menjauh sambil menunjuk Sai- _senpai_ yang tengah bersender di dekat pagar menunggu Ino, gadis mirip _barbie_ itu langsung melengos meninggalkanku sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya kearahku.

"Pikirkan baik – baik, Sakura~ nanti kita bisa _double date_. Hihi." Ucapnya sebelum benar- benar tak terlihat sudut pandang mataku.

Ngomong – ngomong soal Kak Sasuke, aku sudah menunggunya hampir sejam! Kemana dia ? sekolah ini sudah sepi, mungkin hanya aku yang masih berada disini. Apa Kak Sasuke lupa? Atau jangan – jangan dia hanya mempermainkanku?

Kuhentak – hentakkan kakiku, aku benar - benar merasa dipermainkan. "Grrr, awas kau Uchihaaa!" teriakku kesal, lalu kulangkahkan kaki kku meninggalkan kelas.

"Barusan kau bilang apa jidat?" spontan aku menghentikan langkahku, perlahan aku berbalik.

"Uchiha." Ucapku seolah mentantangnya. Laki – laki itu tampak mendelik tak suka.

**BLETAK**

"Aduh!" Aku meringis mengelus kepalaku habis dijitaknya. Sialan.

"Berhenti memanggilku sperti itu, jidat." Ku tepis tangannya yang menunjuk – nunjuk jidatku.

"Oh oke oke, kau juga berhenti memanggilku jidat! Memangnya kau siapa? Hanya Ino yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Terserah."

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Ayam-_senpai_?"

Kulihat matanya berkilat tajam menatapku, apa panggilan baruku terlalu jelek? Ku fikir panggilan itu cocok untuknya, melihat rambutnya yang mirip bokong ayam itu. Aku berusaha mati – matian menahan tawaku. Aku sudah menyangka Kak Sasuke akan bereaksi seperti itu.

"Berhenti bercanda, Sakura." Hei, kau tahu? Sebelumnya kufikir dia memanggilku jidat karena tidak tahu namaku, ternyata dia tahu rupanya.

"Iya, iya. Cepat sudah sore aku mau pulang."

Aku berjalan menuju kursi yang ada didepan kelas, kemudian mendudukinya.

Kak Sasuke menyender di tembok kelas, sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. _Onyx _nya yang tajam menatap lurus kedepan, angin sore dan pantulan cahaya mentari senja menerpa dirinya, ternyata keren juga dia.

Aku menggeleng, mengenyahkan fikiran bodoh yang barusan. _'Tidak.. tidak hati ini cuma milik –'_

"Jangan sampai kau terpesona padaku, itu akan membuat rencana ku berantakan."

_WTH?! _

Terpesona? Cuih!

Aku menatapnya nyalang, "Tidak akan. Rencana? Apa maksudmu?" Dia malah diam menatapku.

Aku benar – benar tak tahu maksud Kak Uchiha ini.

"Aku tahu kau menyu- mencintai si merah itu kan?"

_Emerald_ku membulat, dari mana dia tahu itu?!

"Matsuri." Ucapnya pelan. Membuatku makin tertunduk. Ku tatap ujung rok sekolahku. Rasanya aku mau menangis. Huhu. Membicarakan Gaara, hanya membuatku sakit hati. Benci. Kesal. Si Sasuke ini mau apa sebenarnya? Menyinggungku?!

"Kau dapatkan si merah sialan itu, aku dapatkan Matsuri." Ucapnya santai, aku mulai mengerti maksudnya sekarang.

"Kau dan aku harus bersikap seperti sepasang kekasih didepan mereka. Memanasi mereka, lalu membuat mereka berbalik mengerjar kita? Kau dapatkan Matsuri dan aku mendapatkan Kak Gaara~..."

"Hn."

Aku beranjak dari dudukku lalu berdiri dihadapannya, kujulurkan tangan kananku dan disambutnya dengan tangan kanan miliknya.

"_Deal?" / "Deal."  
_

"Dan ingat, jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padaku." Aku mendelik kearahnya.

"Jangan bermimpi Kak Sasuke!"

Baru saja aku akan beranjak pulang, lagi – lagi Kak Uchiha itu menahan tanganku, mau apa lagi dia?

"Pulang bersama ku, aku ingin tahu di mana rumahmu, tak lucu kalau aku tidak tahu rumah pacarku, ehm pacar pura – pura."

"Baiklah~."

oOo

"_Stop_." Ucapku, Sasuke langsung menepikan motornya di depan rumahku.

Aku turun dari motor besarnya, segera masuk kedalam rumah.

"Hei, aku minta nomor _handphone_ mu." Aku berbalik, lalu membuka tas mengambil buku catatanku, ku robek ujung buku itu yang sudah kutulis nomor _handphone_ ku.

Kusodorkan kertas itu padanya. "Jadi mulai kapan sandiwara kita?"

"Mulai besok." Aku tertegun. Ah~ jadi mulai besok ya? Aih.. Kak Gaara.

"Hm. Mulai besok,"

"Hn. Mulai besok."

"Mulai besok~"

"Hn. Mulai besok."

"Kyaa. Mulai besok."

"Gadis bodoh, sana masuk!" Aku tersentak mendengar tegurannya. Sialan.

Kak Sasuke langsung melesat dengan motornya menjauh dari rumahku.

"MULAI BESOOOK!" Seruku padanya, walaupun aku tahu dia tak akan mendengarnya.

Mulai besok. Akan ku buat Kak Gaara cemburu, lalu berbalik menyukaiku... Kyaa, aku tak sabaar.

Mulai besok. Semuanya akan berubah. Kakak... Aku mencintaimu~.

oOo

_Ya. Mulai besok semua akan berubah._

_Tapi belum tentu seperti apa yang kau harapkan._

.

.

.

**Tbc **

Ada tanggapan? Review atau Concrit mungkin?

Makasih sebelumnya udah mau nyempetin baca ni Ff, hehe..


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hm. Mulai besok,"_

_"Hn. Mulai besok."_

_"Mulai besok~"_

_"Hn. Mulai besok."_

_"Kyaa. Mulai besok."_

_"Gadis bodoh, sana masuk!" Aku tersentak mendengar tegurannya. Sialan._

_Kak Sasuke langsung melesat dengan motornya menjauh dari rumahku._

_"MULAI BESOOOK!" Seruku padanya, walaupun aku tahu dia tak akan mendengarnya._

_Mulai besok. Akan ku buat Kak Gaara cemburu, lalu berbalik menyukaiku... Kyaa, aku tak sabaar._

_Mulai besok. Semuanya akan berubah. Kakak... Aku mencintaimu~._

_._

* * *

**KIMI TO BOKU NO KANKEI**

**Pair : SasuSaku, slight GaaSaku, and other pairing**

**Rate : T**

**Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning : DLDR(!), OoC, abal, AU, Typo, sudut pandang Sakura, dan lain sebagainya.**

* * *

.

Hari ini, hari dimana sandiwaraku dengan Kak Uchiha dimulai. Kyaaa~ sebentar lagi... Kak Gaara~. Akan ku buat kau berbalik mengejarku, fufufu~... menjalin kisah manis dengannya.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, menyisakan aku dan Ino saja di dalam kelas.

"Saku..?" panggil Ino pelan.

"Hm..?" Jawabku pendek seraya merapikan buku pelajaran yang baru saja usai.

"Tuh Kak Sasuke menunggumu didepan kelas," balas Ino.

Kulirik sekilas Ino yang duduk disamping ku. Gadis pirang itu memicingkan matanya kearahku. Dia kenapa?

Baru saja aku beranjak dari kursi ku, gadis pirang itu berbicara.

"Hei, jidat. Benarkan kataku, Kak Sasuke itu menyukaimu." Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahku. Ganjen.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi ucapan Ino barusan, kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas menemui pacar pura – pura ku, Kak Uchiha.

"Kak Uchiha," panggilku melangkah mendekatinya yang sedang bersender di dinding kelas, menatap datar padaku.

Eh? Aku tersentak ketika dia menarikku merapat kedinding tempat bersendernya tadi. Jadilah aku sekarang menyender didinding. tangan kirinya menahan lengan kananku, kulihat kak Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Sialan, mau apa dia? Aku ingin berontak, tapi entah kenapa tubuhku serasa lumpuh. Kurasakan hembusan nafasnya mengenai wajahku. Ugh~ aku merasa mukaku memerah sekarang. Tangan kanannya menyibak rambutku dan menyelipkannya ke telingaku. Ketika bibir kami nyaris bersentuhan, lekas dia menyingkir dan berbisik ditelingaku.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, bodoh."

Aku menghela nafas lega, kukira dia mau menciumku. Awas saja dia berani lakukan itu padaku. Pemuda Uchiha itu menyingkir ketika kudorong pelan tubuhnya. Kak Sasuke berdiri disampingku sambil memandang datar kearahku. Tak sengaja ku alihkan pandangan ku kearah belakangnya.. mataku terbelalak melihat Kak Gaara yang tengah berjalan dengan Kak Matsuri menatap kearah kami dengan pandangan terkejut. Tapi sejurus kemudian mereka melengos pergi seolah tak melihat apa – apa. Aaa, pasti mereka salah paham, mengira aku berciuman dengan Kak Sasuke.

Oh, jadi itu. Kak Sasuke sudah _start_ duluan rupanya, huh?

...

"Eh, Hei?!" tiba – tiba saja Kak Sasuke menarikku pergi, pemuda itu membawaku ke kantin. Aku hanya mengekorinya dari belakang, Kak sasuke memilih tempat duduk yang biasa aku duduki dengan Ino.

Aku memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk kami berdua, pemuda berambut raven itu menyeruput es lemonnya. Aku tumpukan daguku diatas kepalan tanganku dimeja, menatap lurus kedepan.

...

"Sakura,.. maafkan aku.. aku menyesal,.. " Ucap Kak Gaara sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Aku hanya diam menanggapinya.

"Aku.. mencintaimu. Kau masih mencintaiku kan?" lanjut lelaki itu, lalu kubalas dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai dari awal, dimana hanya ada kau dan aku." Kak Gaara menatap lekat –lekat mataku _emerald_ku.

"Tentu saja, Aku mencintaimu kakak." Aku langsung berhambur kepelukannya.

...

"Hei," panggilnya sedikit membuat ku tersentak dari lamunan adegan yang sangat kunanti – nantikan itu.

"Ah, apa?" kugulirkan pandanganku kearahnya.

"Dia.. apa yang kau suka darinya?" Aku mengernyit, untuk apa Kak Uchiha menanyakan hal itu.

"Ah, kalau aku sih, yang pertama dia itu tampan, sopan, baik, pengertian, tegas dan.. pokoknya banyak deh!" jawabku bersemangat kalau ditanyai soal Kak Gaara. "Kalau di banding Kak Sasuke sih..." ku perhatikan kak Sasuke lekat – lekat. " jauuh, Kakak itu ya, galak, kasar, suka seenaknya, tampan sih i..ya.." lanjutku. Kulihat _onyx_nya berkilat tajam memandangku, membuat ku ciut seketika.

Suasana diantara kami mendadak sunyi, kulirik sekilas Kak Sasuke yang tengah mengaduk – aduk es lemonnya. "Kak Sasuke sendiri, apa yang kakak suka darinya?" kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya, sekedar ingin tahu apa yang kak Uchiha ini suka dari Kak Matsuri, pacar Gaara.

"Entahlah," Eh? Jawaban macam apa itu?

"Mungkin karena sikapnya yang berbeda padaku, tak seperti.. yah kau tahu lah. Gadis – gadis genit itu." Lanjutnya mulai serius.

"Maksudmu?" aku tak mengerti.

"Hn. Matsuri.. dia berbeda, hampir sama denganmu." Alisku bertaut. Sama denganku?

"Sama denganku? Maksudmu sama – sama tak tertarik padamu, dan sama – sama mencintai Kak Gaara?" tebakku, kulihat Sasuke melotot kearahku, apa tebakkanku barusan tepat sasaran? Ckckck~

"Kasihan sekali kau Kak! Hmpff." Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan berusaha agar tawaku tak meledak didepannya. Laki – laki itu tampak tak bergeming, entah apa yang tengah difikirkannya sekarang.

...

_"Pig!"_ panggilku seraya melambai – lambaikan tanganku kearah Ino dan Kak Sai yang berjalan menuju kami.

Gadis pirang dan calon pacarnya itu duduk dihadapanku dan kak Sasuke. Oh iya, kata Kak Sasuke kami juga harus berakting di depan Ino dan Kak Sai. Hhh~ aku tak yakin sahabat karibku ini percaya kalau aku tiba – tiba pacaran dengan orang yang menyebalkan itu.

Kadang aku sedikit tersentak merasakan pinggang atau bahuku dirangkul oleh Kak Sasuke. Kak Sasuke juga mengacak – acak rambutku, mencubit gemas pipiku, membersihkan makanan yang tersisa di sudut bibirku. Sesekali aku membuat candaan dengan Kak Sasuke, supaya tak terlihat kaku – kaku amat. Membuat seisi kantin menatap tajam padaku, terutama murid perempuan.

"_Hell_! Aku tahu kalian itu fans si ayam ini kan?! Gak usah sok garanglah, kalian pikir aku takut? Dasar cewek genit! Kalo berani sini lawan aku!" Dalam hati ingin kuteriakkan begitu pada mereka. Tapi, yasudahlah aku tak mau cari gara – gara hanya karena hal tak penting.

Tawaku terhenti ketika bertemu pandang dengan Ino. Gadis Yamanaka itu menatap heran kearahku dan Kak Sasuke bergantian. Tatapannya seolah menuntutku untuk menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi antara aku dan si Kak Sasuke ini. Aku hanya menunduk menghindari tatapan _aquamarine _miliknya.

Ino, maaf. Ada yang tak bisa kuberitahukan pada mu tentang aku dan Kak Sasuke.

oOo

Hari ini aku diantar pulang lagi oleh Kak Sasuke, mengingat status kami yang sekarang sudah berubah, tapi bukan dalam artian serius. Layaknya seorang kekasih, aku menggelayut manja dilengan Kak Sasuke ketika berpapasan dengan GaaMatsu _senpai_, sebenarnya itu bukan mauku, tapi demi rencana ini saja, demi Kak Gaara. Kalau bukan demi Kak Gaara mana mau aku melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti ini. Eu~

Gossip tentang aku yang pacaran dengan Kak Sasuke sudah menyebar luas keseluruh _Tokyo Gakuen_ ini, mengingat popularitas lelaki Uchiha itu yang layaknya artis terkenal, aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul kala berpapasan dengan siswi yang menatapku ramah seolah oke-oke-aja tentang hubunganku dengannya. Tapi, tak seperti fans Kak Sasuke yang fanatik, aku tersenyum sinis pada mereka, aku terkikik kecil saat fans Sasuke yang fanatik itu memasang muka jengkel sambil menghentak – hentakkan kakinya saat melihatku semakin menempel pada Kak Sasuke.

Aku bergegas naik keatas motor kak Sasuke, sengaja kulingkarkan tanganku dipinggang laki – laki Uchiha itu, membuat fans fanatik Kak Sasuke semakin menatap tajam kearahku. Masa bodoh.

Setelah cukup jauh dari lingkungan sekolah, kulepaskan lenganku yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Heh, Kau apa – apaan tadi, pake pegang – pegang? Ugh~ menjijikkan! Kalau bukan demi Kak Gaara, aku tak sudi di sentuh olehmu." Omelku padanya.

"Kau tak suka? Padahal wajahmu yang jelek itu merona, ku fikir kau menyukainya." Tanyanya sedikit menggodaku. Tch! ngasal aja si pantat ayam ini kalo bicara.

...

...

Aku berbaring diranjang empukku, mengingat hari ini hari yang penuh dengan sandiwara diriku dengannya, hanya untuk saling menguntungkan, tch! Hari pertama sandiwara kami belum menunjukkan perubahan berarti bagi Kak Gaara dan Kak Matsuri, sewaktu berpapasan tadi mereka tampak biasa – biasa saja. Mungkin aku harus lebih sabar.

Kuraih gulingku lalu memeluknya erat, nyamannya~ aku berbaring telentang, mataku menatap langit – langit kamarku, tampak wajah laki – laki tampan berambut merah sedang tersenyum lembut padaku, kucoba gapai sosok itu, tiba – tiba sosok itu berubah, rambutnya berwarna biru gelap senyuman lembutnya berubah menjadi seringai yang menurut ku menyebalkan. Eh? Aku baru sadar itu kan Si Kak Ayam. Sialan.

Drrt... Drtt... Kurasakan saku jeansku bergetar, tanganku merogoh kedalamnya mengambil _handphone _ku yang sengaja di _silent,_ Aku bangkit dari rebahku begitu melihat nama siapa yang barusan mengirimiku pesan.

**Kak Gaara3**

**Hai, Sakura.. sedang senggang? Kalau iya datanglah ke Cafe biasa, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Pukul 03.45. Aku tunggu. **

**See you.**

Aku langsung bergegas berganti pakaian ketika _emerald_ku melihat jam yang tergantung diatas televisi kamarku menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, bersiap menemui Kak Gaara. Aku dengan senang hati diminta olehnya pergi ketempat itu, walau aku tahu maksudnya menyuruhku kesana, aku juga tahu meskipun aku harus sakit hati nantinya. Tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda, setelah lebih dari tiga bulan aku tak bertegur sapa dengannya, akhirnya dia kembali memintaku kesana walaupun hanya sekedar menemaninya, sedikit harapan dia akan menanyakan perihal Aku dan Kak Sasuke.

Ku langkahkan kakiku ke teras _Himawari cafe_. Disudut teras cafe ini aku bisa melihat Kak Gaara duduk sambil memainkan _handphone_nya. Perlahan ku berjalan kearahnya. "Kak.. Gaara.."

Laki – laki berambut merah itu mendongak menatapku. "Sakura.. ayo duduk."

Aku duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya. Hatiku berdebar – debar, jelas ini pertama kalinya bagiku setelah tiga bulan lamanya tidak berhadapan sedekat ini dengannya.

"Silahkan diminum, masih suka _Strawberry milkshake_?" aku mengangguk pelan.

Aku menyeruput minuman yang disuguhkannya padaku, sekedar menghilangkan rasa gugupku.

Kak Gaara memandangku, membuatku sedikit salah tingkah dibuatnya. Guna menghilangkan rasa gugupku, ku mainkan ujung dress biruku, kulihat bibir laki – laki itu mulai bergerak tanda ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau... pacaran dengan Sasuke?" pertanyaan itu sontak membuatku terkejut, aku mengangguk sedikit.

"Oh." Laki – laki itu bergumam pelan dan mengangguk tanda paham, dia masih sibuk memainkan _handphone_nya. Jadi, dia menyuruhku datang kesini cuma mau bicara itu aja? Jujur aku sakit hati.

Tak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini lekas aku beranjak dari kursi ku. "Aku.. aku harus pergi," pamitku sembari membungkukkan sedikit tubuhku. Langsung saja kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kawasan cafe itu, aku berpapasan dengan gadis berambut cokelat sebahu memakai dress ungu tua masuk kedalam cafe, itukan.. Kak matsuri. Aku mendengus, jadi saat dia menunggu orang itu, saat itu baru kehadiranku diperlukan? Menyedihkan!

Aku berbalik lalu bersembunyi di balik dinding yang membatasi wilayah cafe itu, sekedar ingin mengintip kencan mereka. Aku melihat Kak Matsuri menghampiri Kak Gaara dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Aku mencengkeram dress bagian dadaku, sesak.. sakitt, rasanya tak sanggup lagi melihat mereka, segera aku berbalik melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu tapi..

JDUK

"Aduh.." ringisku. Kurasakan dahiku terbentur sesuatu yang tidak keras dan tidak lembut tapi sakit, kuusap – usap jidatku yang sepertinya baru saja menabrak seseorang.

"Kalo jalan pake mata do..ng", kupluk jaket orang itu terbuka, memperlihatkan model rambut yang tak biasa, saat itulah kukenali orang berpenampilan aneh itu. "..Kak Sasuke?!" ucapku kaget menyadari siapa yang kutabrak. _Senpai _ku itu menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. Hei! Seharusnya aku yang heran melihatnya mengenakan jaket hitam berkupluk yang dipakainya sampai menutupi setengah wajah dan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya. Mau dikira agen FBI yang sedang menyamar, eh?

"Kau.." Kak Sasuke melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. "sedang apa?"

Aku berkacak pinggang, "Kau sendiri sedang apa, ..hm?" Aku menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirku membentuk seringai, "_Stalker_, eh?"

...

"Heh, bodoh! Pelan – pelan!" sengaja tak kuhiraukan gerutuan darinya, kutarik lengannya mengikuti pasangan GaaMatsu yang tengah berjalan sambil bergandengan mesra memasuki kawasan Konoha Mall yang cukup ramai disore hari. Aku mendelik sebal kearah Matsuri, seharusnya aku yang berada di samping Kak Gaara!

Bruk

Kak Sasuke tidak sengaja menabrak ibu – ibu yang tiba – tiba melintas dihadapan kami, membuat beberapa barang belanjaannya tercecer dilantai, dengan sigap aku dan Kak Sasuke merapikan barang belanjaan ibu tersebut dan mengucapkan maaf, yang hanya di balas senyum maklum oleh ibu itu.

Aku berhenti saat pandangan mataku tak menemukan sosok berkepala merah dan cokelat yang beberapa saat lalu masih berada di jarak pandang mataku. Ku edarkan pandangan mataku kesegala arah masih berharap menemukan kedua sosok yang kami ikuti sedari di cafe tadi. Sial. Aku tak menemukan keberadaan mereka.

"Argh, Aku kehilangan jejak mereka! Dan itu karena kau!" bentakkku padanya. Pemuda bergaya rambut _a la _bokong ayam itu malah menyeretku pergi.

...

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?!" sebelumnya kukira dia menarikku untuk mencari jejak GaaMatsu, tapi kenapa jadi ke tempat _Game Center_?! Oh ayolah suasana hatiku saat ini sedang buruk, jangan coba buat aku menghancurkan rambut anehmu itu Sasuke!

"Lebih baik bersenang – senang dulu, lagi pula kita sudah kehilangan jejak mereka." Jawabnya cuek sambil menggesekkan_ powercard _ke mesin game berbentuk persegi yang dilapisi kaca dan terdapat banyak boneka didalamnya. Laki – laki Uchiha itu mulai menggerakkan alat pencapit kearah sebuah boneka babi berwarna _pink_ berukuran sedang, dapat! Boneka babi itu berhasil dicapit Kak Sasuke, alat itu bergerak menuju lubang yang menjadi tempat pengambilan boneka yang berhasil di dapatkan, aku mulai tertarik dengan yang dilakukan Kak Uchiha itu, 'Ayo sedikit lagi!' geregetku dalam hati,.

Srett

Tiba – tiba mesin pencapit itu berhenti, membuat boneka babi itu tergantung – gantung alat pencapit itu, padahalkan sedikit lagi, "Sudahlah kak~ kau tak berbakat dalam hal ini, lebih baik kita cari Kak Gaara lagi. Ayolah~," Aku berusaha membujuknya, tapi laki – laki itu tak bergeming, dia tampak melihat – lihat mesin pencapit itu. Hhh~ sepertinya dia bersikeras ingin mendapatkan boneka babi itu. Tch. Seperti bukan Kak sasuke saja.

Aku mendengus, mulai berjalan meninggalkan laki – laki itu, tapi...

JDUAK

Heee~..?

Aku berbalik ketika mendengar suara yang cukup keras itu.

JDUK

Kak Sasuke?! Sibuk menendangi bagian mesin permainan itu. Aku melirik ke sekitar kami, dan benar saja, semua pengunjung _game center_ memperhatikan tingkah Kak Sasuke yang terlihat sedang merusak _game center_ ini. Apa karena sebuah boneka babi yang aku akui lucu itu dia jadi sedikit gila? Bisa jadi.

JDUAK, sekali lagi aku lihat dia menendang mesin itu dengan cukup keras.

"Heh! Kau mau apa? Ayolah itu Cuma boneka kan? Kau bisa beli yang lebih bagus dari itu untuk pujaanmu itu," kataku coba membujuknya untuk menghentikian aksi gilanya barusan. "Ayo," kutarik lengannya.

"Sebentar,"

JDUAKK

"WOI! Mau kau apakan mesin itu hah?!" Aku terkejut mendengar teriakan penjaga _game center _itu yang mulai mengejar kami.

"Sakura, ayo cepat lari." Kak Sasuke menarik tanganku menjauh dari _game center_ tersebut.

...

"Kau ini, itukan cuma boneka. Kau kan bisa belikan Kak Matsuri yang lebih bagus." Kataku sambil menyeruput minumanku, Kak Sasuke menarikku ke _Himawari cafe_ sejenak mengistirahatkan tubuh yang capek berlari.

"Ini," Aku terbelalak melihat apa yang ditunjukkannya padaku, boneka babi itu.. jadi, dia berhasil dapatkannya? Hebat.

"Wah, aku yakin Kak Matsuri langsung jatuh hati padamu, kalau tahu bagaimana perjuanganmu mendapatkan boneka ini~ Kakak hebat!" pujiku.

Kulihat dia menggeleng pelan. "Untukmu," aku terkejut mendengarnya, dia bilang untukku? Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah membuatmu kehilangan jejak Gaara tadi." Ucapnya sambil berpindah duduk disisi kanan ku.

Aku merasakan muka ku memanas, tatkala laki – laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Kurasakan hembusan nafas segarnya menerpa wajahku, "A- aku.. te-terima kasih, k-kak Sasu- hmph.." Aku merasakan bibirnya melumat bibirku lembut, Kurasakan kedua tangannya menangkup pipiku, berusaha memperdalam ciuman. _Emerald_ku membulat ketika lidahnya berusaha menerobos masuk kedalam mulutku. Lekas kudorong dadanya menjauh dariku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"bentakku padanya. Mataku berkaca – kaca ketika menyadari apa yang barusan dia lakukan padaku, ku lempar boneka babi itu kearahnya , membuat jus miliknya tumpah membasahi pakaiannya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari orang itu.

Benci, kesal, marah. Uchiha sialan! Berani – beraninya dia menciumku, padahal itukan ciuman pertamaku, yang akan kuberikan pada pacarku kelak. Aku menggerutu dalam hati tak kupedulikan orang – orang yang menatapku aneh. Aku keluar dari cafe, tanpa sengaja aku berpapasan Kak Gaara dan Kak Matsuri yang barusaja keluar dari sebuah toko aksesoris.

Membuatku meringis.

Hatiku sakit disaat yang bersamaan.

SIALAAAN!

.

Tbc.

.

.

A/N :

OhaKonniKonbanOya~

Kiki datang membawa chapter dua. Makasih yang udah review chapter kemaren. XD

**De Chan** : Salam kenal juga De Chan^^, makasih~ ini udah lanjut. Rnr lagi?XD

Yang login cek PM ^^ makaasihhh~

See you in the next chapter.~ Jaa...

REVIEW?^^


End file.
